vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Outer Science
Outer Science wurde von Jin produziert und am 31. August 2013 auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen. Die Illustrationen und das Video stammen von Shidu. Hintergrund Shizen no Teki-P's (Jin) 14. Song und der vorletzte offizielle Song des Kagerou Project. Outer Science ist als das BAD END der Story um die Mekakushi Dan bekannt. Jin's Kommentar "Diese Geschichte ist nicht erfunden, Deswegen sind alle eure "Tragödien" So dumm, dass ich gähnen muss. Genauso, wie Kindern von Erwachsenen gesagt wird: "Das ist ist so unreif.", Gibt es Zeiten, in denen auf andere Leute herabgesehen wird. Selbst wenn es für Kinder großartig und toll aussieht, Für Erwachsene ist es nur unnötig und wertlos. Doch stell dir vor, es gäbe eine Existenz, die auf die gleiche Art und Weise auf die Erwachsenen herabsieht. Das ist das Lied von einem Monster, das über alles hinweg sieht. Menschenleben, Herzen, Treffen, Erinnerungen, Tode- Er sieht auf alles herab, als ob sie bloß "blöde" Geschehnisse in einem Buch wären. Was wäre, wenn diese Existenz den Alltag von jemandem beeinflusst, um sich ein wenig Zeit zu vertreiben? Erfreut euch an dieser hoffnungslosen, sich ausbreitenden "Tragödie"." ''Hauptartikel: Kagerou Project '' Text Japanisch= 矮小く惨めに生きた生命が 死んではドアを叩くでしょう 小さな主は見兼ねる 「嫌な話だ」 大きく広がる喉と胴体は 死んだ心を溶かすように ゆっくり命を飲み込み 目を刳り貫く ねえ　君も祈っちゃったんでしょう 僕に睨まれた時にさ そんな悲壮精神は 大好物だ ようこそ　我が胎内へ 愛とエゴへの終着点 君もすぐに生まれかわれる 怪物みたいで素敵なことでしょう？ 「ああ　神様なんで」って 「もういやだよ」と泣いたって 受け入れろよ　これは運命だ 次の次の次の主に懸命しよう 神話も命も人の運命も うっかり恋に落ちるのも ひっそり蛇は笑い出す 「馬鹿な事だ」 あぁ、なんだいなんだいもう溜まらないね くすんだ心を舐めるのは 小さな命に取り付き 目を埋め込む ああ　君に宿っちゃったんでしょう 目を合体させる（合わせる）運命（能力）でさ 君がこの悲劇の 「女王」なんだ 謳歌しろよ生命よ 愛とエゴの合掌際 揺れる日々も　崩れ始める 「始めの悲劇」へ足並み合わせて 「返して」と嘆いたって 「もう嫌だよ」と哭いたって 知る事かよ　それが運命だ 酷く脆くちゃちな物語（日々）は正銘だろう なんて馬鹿な生命は 何度でも抗って 同じ話（日々）へ　逆流（戻り）始める 無謀に　不様に 泣いて　哭いて　啼いて　綯いて ああ　不様な生命よ 「なんで？」だのと言う前に 求めすぎた　　罪に傅け 虚ろな奇跡が弾けて崩れて 「もう　なんだか良いや」って 何度もただ泣いたって 終わりすらも直に薄れる 次の次の次に来る次の 次の次の日を 次の次の次も嘲笑しよう |-|Romaji= Chiisaku mijime ni ikita seimei ga Shinde wa DOA otataku deshou Chiisa na aruji ha mikaneru "Iya na hanashi da" Ookiku hirogaru nodo to doutai wa Shinda kokoro o tokasu you ni Yukkuri inochi o nomikomi Me o kurinuku Nee, kimi mo inocchattan deshou Boku ni niramareta toki ni sa Sonna hisouseishin wa Daikoubutsu da Youkoso waga tainai e Ai to ego e no shuuchakuten Kimi mo sugu ni umarekawareru Kaibutsu mitai de suteki na koto deshou? "Aa, kamisama nande" tte "Mou iya da yo" to naitatte Ukeirero yo, kore wa unmei da Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi no nushi ni kenmeishiyou Shinwa mo inochi mo hito no unmei mo Ukkari koi ni ochiru no mo Hissori hebi wa waraidasu "Baka na koto da" Aa, nandai nandai mou tamaranai ne Kusunda kokoro o yameru no wa Chiisana inochi ni toritsuki Me o umekomu Aa, kimi ni yadocchattan deshou Me o awaseru nouryoku de sa Kimi ga kono higeki no 'Jou'ou' nanda Okashiro yo seimei yo Ai to ego no gasshousai Yureru hibi mo kuzurehajimeru "Hajime no higeki" e ashinamiawasete "Kaeshite" to nageitatte "Mou iya da yo" to naitatte Shiru koto ka yo, sore ga unmei da Hidoku morokuchachi na hibi wa shoumei darou Nante baka na seimei wa Nando demo aragatte Onaji hibi e modorihajimeru Mubou ni buzama ni Naite naite naite naite Aa, buzama na seimei yo "Nande?" da no to iu mae ni Motomesugita tsumi ni kashizuke Utsuro na kiseki ga hajiketekuzurete "Mou nandaka ii ya" tte Nando mo tada naitatte Owarisura mo jiki ni usureru Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi ni kuru tsugi no Tsugi no tsugi no hi o Tsugi no tsugi no tsugi mo choushoushiyou |-|Englisch= Living a life in slight misery The dead are knocking on the door, aren’t they? The small master cannot stand to watch anymore "It’s an unpleasant story" Throats and bodies that split open and widen, In order to melt a dead heart, Leisurely swallow up life I gouge out eyes Hey, you prayed too, right Whenever you glared at me That kind of tragic spirit is Something I really love Welcome to the interior of my womb The endpoint of love and ego You will soon be reborn as well It’s wonderful to be like a monster, right? Saying things like “Ahh, God, why?” "I’m sick of this already!" you cried Just accept it, this is fate So let’s work hard for the next, next, next master Legends, life, and even people’s fate And inadvertently falling in love, too Quietly, the snake laughs out "Such stupid things." Ah, how difficult, what a challenge, I can’t stand it What licks at a dull heart is Trimming away at a small life Embedding in those eyes Ahh, it dwells in you, right? The “power of meeting eyes” You are this tragedy’s “queen” Enjoy it, this life of yours! Weaving together love and egoism Those wavering days are beginning to break as well Matching pace and heading to the “first tragedy” "Give it back!" You lamented, "I’m sick of it already!" You wept You knew it, right? That’s fate That terribly petty and fragile story Is the real thing, isn’t it? No matter how many times you deny it This foolish life you’re living Begins to play that same story backwards Recklessly, uncouthly, Cry, sob, wail, and become intertwined Ahh, it’s an unsightly life Before you ask “Why?” You asked for too much and now serve to sin Hollow miracles will break open and collapse Saying “It’s enough already!” No matter how many times you just cry Even the end will quickly fade away And the next, next time it comes The next, next day And the next, next next one after that too, Let’s ridicule it! Credits goes to ✿ Andere Versionen Kamui.Gakupo.full.504698.jpg|Orchestra Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyJI9jTHxmI Amatsuki.(Nico.Nico.Singer).600.707543.jpg|Amatsuki's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL-ANA6r_HM Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Jin Kategorie:Hall of Legend